


A lesson in pleasure

by Oboeteiruzutto



Category: Bleach
Genre: Affairs, Aizen - Freeform, Bleach - Freeform, F/M, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Smut, aizen sousuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oboeteiruzutto/pseuds/Oboeteiruzutto
Summary: A naughty reader starts an affair with her professor. Will their respective partners find out?





	1. 1. Extra help

**Author's Note:**

> So, I must apologize in advance. Writing is not my strong point. However, I really want to get into writing fanfictions, so give me a chance! Let's hope I can improve over the course of this story.

[You]

You stood in front of the doorway in your professor's office. He was stood in front of his desk, leaning back as he talked to you about the work you were having "trouble" with. In actual fact, you were breezing through all of the work. However, the crush you had on your professor sometimes pushed you to tell little white lies about how difficult you were finding it. How else would you get to spend some time with him, alone?

"So then [Name], I've written down a few points on your work. Here, come and take a look" He turned around and pointed at the work you had placed on his desk earlier.

You sauntered over towards him, taking note of how defined the muscles in his back looked, even under his shirt.

You stood next to him and shivered slightly as your shoulder brushed his _He is so fucking hot_ You thought to yourself. You noticed that he was standing kind of strangely, with his lower half pressed right against the desk.

"Are you Ok professor Aizen?" You questioned as you turned to face him.

"Yes" He spoke calmly; however, it was clear to see he was somewhat flustered.

"Are you sure?" You reached out and touched his arm. Your face heated up when you felt the hard muscles under his sleeve.

He quickly turned to face you "Yes"

You couldn't tell if he was angry because you touched him or if he was uncomfortable or something. You looked him in the eyes, and he looked down. Your eyes followed his and you could have sworn you your stomach was about to fall out of your mouth.

"Is that... is that" You stuttered slightly. He turned away, once again facing the desk.

"You can go"

"No" You reached out to touch his arm again, to get him to face you. "I can help you with that"

_Fuck it_ you thought to yourself _It's worth a try_

He was facing you again now, you let your fingers drag down over the bulge that had appeared in his pants just a little earlier. You couldn't believe you had done that. You couldn't believe that Aizen had got a hard on either. You wondered if it was from the slight shoulder brush earlier.

He bit his bottom lip and breathed harshly through his nose "You don't have to do that" He muttered, but you could hear that his voice was laced with lust.

"I know" you whispered, as you dragged your fingers up and dipped them into the waist of his trousers. Your stomach tingled as you felt the hard bare flesh of his cock against your hand. You watched his face as you wrapped your fingers around him and began to pump softly. "I want to" you murmured and your grip around him tightened. You watched as his eyes closed and his white teeth bit into his bottom lip. A groan left his throat.

You licked your lips and removed your hand from his pants. He opened his eyes and looked at you, the disappointment apparent.

You smiled in return, and bit your bottom lip. He was gripping the desk now, and you could see his knuckles grow white when you popped the button of his pants open.

_zip_ You pulled his fly open and pulled his boxers down slightly so his cock could spring free.

You knelt down, you hadn't realized quite how big he was until you came face to face with it.

"Mmm" You moaned softly as you slid your tongue up the bottom of his shaft, savoring the noises that he made as you did it. You teased him with your tongue for a little while before licking all the way to the tip and swallowing him whole. He groaned rather loudly when you did that, you could feel him harden further. His cock twitched in your mouth and you could feel yourself getting wet down there. You didn't know it was possible to get so turned on by pleasuring someone else. His cock was wet and slick with your saliva, your head bobbed up and down on him. You looked up at him from under your eyelashes and grabbed his hand with yours, you guided his hand to the back of your head. Straight away his fingers gripped your hair and began to guide you back and forth. His hips began to thrust forward, the feeling of having your face fucked by your professor was overwhelming, you wanted nothing more than to reach down and get yourself off too.

His breathing grew more and more erratic and his groans grew louder as he began to twitch and pulse inside your mouth, you knew he was close so you swirled your tongue around him as you sucked him off.

"I'm going to cum" He groaned, all the while guiding your lips up and down his cock.

You were excited _cum_ you thought, you wanted to taste him, to feel him twitch in your mouth.

Finally, your wish was fulfilled. He let out a strangled groan and his other hand gripped tightly in your hair, holding you so your mouth was full of him. "Fuck, [Name]" Ge groaned. You felt as the hot liquid his the back of your throat and he twitched and pulsed, his thrusts grew slower and more sloppy as he came.

You slowly dragged your lips up his shaft before letting him pop out of your mouth, you swallowed, not wanting to waste any of his seed.

You stood up slowly, your eyes not once leaving his. Aizen zipped up his fly and did his button back up.

"Now" He muttered "Your turn" He grabbed your waist and turned you around, so your back was against the desk. His hand reached up and cupped your right breast, kneading it.

Suddenly he jumped back, and you quickly stepped away. There had been a knock at the door.

You smoothed down your top and tried to look as normal as possible, Aizen had disappeared around the back of his desk and was sat down.

"I'll send you an email" He said to you, before calling out "Come in" to whoever was at the door.

"Ok" you mumbled and picked up the almost forgotten papers from his desk and made your way to the door, passing the member of staff who was on the other side.

Your cheeks flushed as you thought about what you had just done. Your stomach was full of disappointment, you were so wet and horny now, and you had been robbed of your own release by that asshole who had decided to come to the office right at that moment.

You grinned to yourself, thinking about the groans you had managed to get out of your professor.

You wondered what your boyfriend, Ichigo, would do if he found out you cheated on him. Come to think of it, Professor Aizen had a girlfriend didn't he? What was her name again? Hinumora? Hinamori? You didn't know whether that turned you on more or made you feel bad. But what you did know, is that you would be checking your email every five minutes today.


	2. Chapter 2, out of hours

Your breath hitched as your fingers worked your clit. Aizen still hadn't emailed you and you had decided to take matters in to your own hands, literally. You worked quickly and kept as quiet as possible. You knew Ichigo would becoming to bed soon and you didn't want to give him any ideas. You shut your eyes and bit your bottom lip to keep yourself from groaning as you pictured the way Aizen's face contorted when he came. You got lost in your imagination, the thought of Aizen bending you over his desk and sliding your underwear to the side. You were so close.

"Well, what have we here?"

You jerked your hand out of your underwear and looked at the man in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Ichigo..." You were panting slightly. The red head grinned and began to walk towards you. You sighed internally. As much as you cared about your boyfriend, he really didn't turn you on, and he didn't seem to know what he was doing when it came to the bedroom.

He knelt beside you on the bed and slid his hands down your stomach. His fingers played with the top of your underwear for a few seconds before he pushed them inside. He slid his finger inside you.

"You're so wet" He almost groaned. "Were you getting ready for me?" He asked, as he pumped his finger back and forth before adding a second digit.

You closed your eyes again, all the hornyness from earlier had disappeared.

"Yeah..." you lied.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours, not waiting before shoving his tongue in to your mouth. You opened up and let him, you wanted this to be over with quickly. You were used to pretending to enjoy it by now.

It was finally over. You were lying on the bed next to a snoring Ichigo. You sighed internally and turned on your side. You shut your eyes once more and pictured Aizen looking down at you as you let your tongue slide up his length. Your hands were just beginning to slip down into your panties once again when your phone buzzed. You looked over and fumbled on the bedside table with your hand to grab your phone.

You heart fluttered as you saw the email icon at the top of your phone screen. You clicked it and waited for it to load as you silently prayed it was Aizen.

You opened the email, it was just a mobile number with a message that read, "Call me, now"

You grinned to yourself and got out of bed to go downstairs so you could make the called without Ichigo hearing.

Your heart fluttered as the phone rang, a sudden bout of nervousness hit you. You almost gasped slightly when you heard the deep sensual voice of your professor on the other line.

"Hello" He answered

"Hi, it's me" You said quietly.

"Ah, (Name). I'm actually at a hotel, would you like to join me for some... drinks?"

You groaned internally "Yes"

"I'll come and pick you up"

"Ok" You whispered, you gave him your address, he said he would wait just around the corner and text you when he got there. You would have to of an excuse for Ichigo tomorrow, but right now you didn't care. You had the fastest shower of your like and threw on some clothes. You left the house and waited on the road he said he would pick you up on.

After about five minutes, a black car pulled up in front of you, you opened the passenger door and slid in.

"Hey, (Name)"


	3. Chapter 3 - Ten minute tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at the hotel. The first ten minutes of a long night.

You hardly spoke during the journey to the hotel, you were too nervous. When you finally arrived you were in awe. This wasn't just any cheap hotel, it was one of the most expensive hotels in town. Aizen parked the car and got out. He walked around to your side of the car and opened your door. You stood up and followed him to the entrance of the hotel. It seemed he had already checked in earlier as he walked straight to the elevator. You followed.

It wasn't long before you were in his hotel room, it was big. He motioned you to sit on the large double bed and you did as you were told.

"Drink?" He asked you, as he walked over to the minibar.

You bit your bottom lip as you watched him, he was still in his shirt and tie and you could see the muscles of his back contract through his shirt as he checked out the various bottles, it was so hot. "Yes please... sir" You answered as you leaned back on your elbows. He turned around and looked you in the eye. You could see him scanning your body with his eyes before he turned back around and took a bottle of whisky out. He poured some in two glasses and walked over to hand one to you.

You took it gratefully, swallowing it down in one go, you sighed as you felt the liquor burn down your throat. Aizen took the empty glass from you, set it down and stood directly in front of you.

His eyes didn't leave yours "Do you know I've wanted to fuck you since the first time you walked in to my class?" He questioned, his voice was serious but sensual. You shivered and felt yourself tingle down there. You didn't know what to say in response, so instead you sat up and reached a hand out to the visible bulge in his pants. You were surprised when he reacted by grabbing your wrist, stopping you in your tracks.

"I told you earlier, it's your turn" He smirked and let go of your hand. "Lie down" He told you.

You did as you were told and your breath hitched in anticipation. You closed your eyes and waited for Aizen to do something to you. The first thing he did was pull your shoes off. You opened your eyes when you felt his hands slide up your clothed legs, over your thighs and up to the zipper on your pants. You watched him as he unbuttoned and unzipped them and slid them down your legs. You lifted your butt up slightly so he could pull them off with ease. His eyes left yours and drifted down to your panties, he was still stood over you.

You bit your bottom lip as your face started to heat up. You felt kind of embarrassed, you weren't used to men looking at your body with the lights on. His fingers ghosted up your legs again, leaving a pleasant warm tingly feeling in their path. His right hand stopped at the top of your right thigh, he gripped it tightly but his thumb was able to rub you through your panties. You gasped slightly. He removed his hand from your thigh and you sighed disappointingly. He smirked at you and got down on his knees at the foot of the bed. Before you even had a chance to realize what was going on he had grabbed your legs and pulled you forward so your butt was at the end of the bed and your legs were over his shoulders.

You gasped when you felt his hot tongue teasing you over the thin fabric of your panties. You bit your lip hard as his tongue circled your clothed clit. He'd been going for less than a minute, yet you could feel your body growing hot and your muscles beginning to spasm.

"Fuck... Aizen" You groaned as you reached down and grabbed hand full of his silky brown hair. He groaned against you which only added to the pleasure. You could tell he was getting worked up when he pulled your panties to the side and encased your clit with his lips. His fingers wrapped around your thighs and he held them tightly, pulling you even more towards his mouth. You almost cried out when you felt the skin on skin contact. He sucked at you softly and used his tongue circling it around and around. Your legs began to shake and you knew you were going to come soon. You began to moan uncontrollably, it felt too good. Ichigo had never made you feel like this, you couldn't even remember the last time he had gone down of you. You felt a pang of guilt but it disappeared quickly enough when Aizen slipped two fingers inside you.

"Oh, Aizen" You called out as worked to get you off.

He pulled away from you for a second, "You're so wet... Cum for me" He almost groaned before carrying on his ministrations with his tongue. The lust in his voice was enough to get you off. He groaned against you as he felt you clamp down on his finger.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" was all you could say as you came, your back arched up and your grip on Aizen's hair tightened "Fuck, Aizen, I'm C-" Your eyes shut tight as waves of pleasure rode through your body, you could cry, it felt that good, and it had taken less than ten minutes. If he could do that within ten minutes, you couldn't wait to see what the rest of the night would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be really happy if you guys would comment on how I can improve my writing. I know I'm not very good but I really want to get better. So please let me know the bits you enjoyed and the bits you didn't!


End file.
